Saffrons and Belladonnas
by it's just another primate
Summary: if you go into google translate and type in Crocea Mors in latin it comes out as Saffron death sooo yeah. Highschool A/U (how original) in which Jaune moves to Vale (yes i know) and goes to Beacon High (mhm) with his friend Ren, where he meetsa a lovely Belladonna. (theres not enough Knightshade in my RWBY coffee) M cause im unsure and cuss alot
1. Chapter 1

_**Saffrons and Belladonnas**_

 **A/N; i honestly don't know what I'm doing with this, but screw it, who needs to think about what their gonna write? Geronimo. Aslo should probably mention its gonna be an au.**

 **xXxXx**

Jaune was anxious. He recently moved to a new town called Vale because his family was going to France and so he decided to live with his friend Ren, who he hasn't seen in a year and has his own apartment, as he desided to move away from his foster parents. He needed a roommate to split bills with and so Jaune thought it a good idea while they were going to highschool and finish their last 2 years together. Jaune had gotten up early and made breakfast for him and Ren before they went to school. He scratched the back of his neck and adjusted his collar, Beacon High had a strict dress code and the shirt still had a tag as Jaune didn't think to rip it out. Add that with his anxiousness because he was going into a new environment, and it was a really annoying shirt.

When they got to the school, Jaune stopped and stared. With the massive flow of students going inside, and the size of the front building itself, Jaune could tell the school was gonna be big. "You coming?" asked Ren, looking back at Jaune with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I'm coming." Jaune said, shaking his head a bit he took a few steps only for somebody to shove past him, making him trip foreward. He threw an arm out and caught his fall, but in still stung and the impact jarred him. He got back up and dusted himself off while muttering a few colorful words under his breath. "You okay?" Ren asked, walking up to him. Jaune just wave him off with a brief "I'm fine." while looking after the prick who shoved him. "Did you see where that ass went?" he looked over at Ren who shook his head "nah, i was too preoccupied watching you trip after he shoulder checked you." "yeah yeah, let's go" said Jaune, once more looking up at the school.

 **xXxXx**

Jaune stepped up to the counter, giving a quick cough to get the secretaries attention. "Excuse me, ma'am?" "yes, can i help you?" she asked, briefly looking up at him. "Yeah, my name's Jaune Arc, I'm a new student here." he stated. "I'm here to talk to the principal?" "oh yes, he's right down that hall, third door on the right" she said, pointing down a hallway. "Thank you miss" she nodded, going back to whatever it she was doing. Jaune gulped and walked down the door she pointed to. It read 'Ozpin Headrow' on the glass. He knocked and heard a fain "enter" before he opened the door. The man was sitting behind his glass desk, a Mug of coffee in his hand. "Please, sit." he said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

 **xXxXx**

Jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down at the paper. It showed a map of the school and his schedule beneath it. He hated it. He had English, Math, and History for the first three, then after lunch he had Chemistry, Latin, and then his Elective, which was gonna be PE which he was thankful for it being at the end of the school day.

 **xXxXx**

Finally it was lunch time. It was a nice day out so he decided he would eat outside along with Ren and Ren's friend Nora, who was quick to introduce herself when Ren told her who he was. Another girl ran up to them and sat at their table, quickly introducing herself as Ruby, and her sister Yang soon showed up after that. They sat there talking with each other, telling Jaune about entertaining things he's missed out on and eating lunch together, when they heard a yelp of pain.

Jaune looked around, searching for the source when he saw the same asshole who shoulder checked him in the font of the school, only now he was yanking on a poor Faunus girls bunny ears. He moved his tray forward and stood up with a pissed look on his face. "Oh no.." Ren muttered when he watched Jaune walk over the the bully. The others looked at him questiongly but he shook his head, and nodded towards Jaune, who, when they looked back to was in front of the Man.

"Hey, dickless, how about you let the girl go." Cardin looked over at Jaune, who was glaring at him murderously, and laughed. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it huh tough guy?" he asked, an ugly smile over his face as he let go, choosing to instead posture at Jaune menacingly. Velvet looked between the two of them, before seeing Jaune nod at her and left the area, choosing to go to the table Ren and the others were at. "I'll kick the shit out of you if i ever catch you pulling some bullshit like that again, that's what." said Jaune, meeting his posture. At this point, almost everyone had eyes on them. Who the hell was this kid think he was talking to? He was barely half Cardins size and yet he was threatening him like that? Yang was gonna get up to save the new guy from getting beat into mush, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back at Ren incredulously, he shook his head "don't, just watch. Jaune will be fine." she looked at him skeptically, but shrugged and sat back down. She trusted Ren, and if he wasn't worried about his friend, then she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Cardin laughed. How couldn't he? This scrawny ass kid walked up to him and had the balls to tell him off, and threaten him? A senior twice his size? "Hah! You've got balls kid. Too bad I'm gonna tear them from you and feed them to you!" Cardin yelled and swing a fist at Jaune. Jaune ducked, then slammed his fist into Cardins gut, and while Carding grabbed his stomach with his arms, Jaune stood back up and put a leg behind Cardins and pushing, tripping him and making him fall on his ass. He kicked Cardin in the sides a few times, and even in the balls once for good measure. All the males in the courtyard flinched.

Jaune looked down at Carding cupping his balls, and ground a foot into his chest. "If i _ever_ see you bullying a Faunus again, i will plant my boot so far up your ass you'll be coughing up boot leather for the next month, understand?" Cardin just said "fuck you" but before Jaune could say anything, Goodwitch showed up with a livid look on her face. "ARC! WINCHESTER! TO MY OFFICE, _NOW!_ " Jaune just shook his head and followed he, and Cardin got up and started waddling after, wincing occasionally.

All the students were stunned, but none more so than a pair of amber eyes, not used to someone fight _FOR_ a Faunus. "That's new"

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N; there. This was honestly on the spot. I don't have a plan or a schedule, but this i will continue. As soon as i figure out what to do for next chapter.. Tell me what you think, and any constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saffrons and Belladonnas**_

 **A/N; well then, seems like people like it so far. Kinda hard to tell though, 10 seem to think it's worth a follow, so I'm glad! Still no idea where this is gonna go, Geronimo!**

 **xXxXx**

Jaune sighed. He had 5 after school detentions while Cardin got suspended for a week. Something about a repeat offence. All he knew was that he got off lucky on the one time excuse to being a new student and that he got Ms Scarlatina away from Cardin. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, " _Off to classes! Yay.."_ he thought, opening his paper he looked for where his next class was and headed off after tucking it in his pocket.

He was walking down the hallway when he saw that bunny girl walk out of the girls restroom. He nodded at her and kept walking but she stopped him. "E-excuse me" she said. He stopped and looked over at her, she had a small nervous smile on her face "I-I wanted to thank you f-for what you did back there" she said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "You didn't have to step in like you did. S-so I really appreciate what you did, and it's about time someone put that j-jerk in his place. Thank you." she said, looking away a bit shyly. Jaune chuckled and waved it off "don't mention it. No one deserves to be bullied, especially just because their a Faunus." he said, smiling at her. "anyways,Ii have to get to class, I'm late as in is. If you want you should come sit with us tomorrow." "I-I would like that, thank you." she smiled back at him, albeit a little smaller.

 **xXxXx**

Finally it was PE. he chose this as his elective class because he needed a way to get his body awake at the end of the day, otherwise he'll spend the rest of it feeling drowsy and tired. We walked into the gym and was given a uniform to change into in the locker room. Once he and everyone else were in the gym the gym teacher, Ironwood told them they would be running a mile and then coming back inside to play basketball.

Once they were all outside and they started running the mile his new friend Yang caught up to him and started a conversation. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" she asked. "Whaddya mean?" "you know what i mean. When you walked over and kicked Cardins ass that's what i mean." "oh that. Well my parents adopted a Faunus girl a couple years after having me. While we were growing up kids would try to bully her either inside or outside of school. Some of them try to beat her up so it was up to me to beat them off. Don't get me wrong, i've got my ass handed to me quite a few times but eventually i learned." he said, laughing at himself a little bit. "Awww thats so sweet. I actually kickbox myself, and I'm pretty good if i say so myself." she gave him a cheeky grin. Then she had a thought. "Hey Jaune, who are your sisters? Have i ever met any of them?" she asks, looking at him questiongly. "No, i doubt it. They never went to this school, in fact, we're from a different town. My family's on a trip to France but i didn't want to be held back for a year to catch up. So i moved in with Ren while we split bills for now." he explained while they kept running, about to finish their third lap. "Oh that's cool. Talk to you later" Yang said, then ran off ahead.

 **xXxXx**

Just as Jaune exited the room he wasn't paying attention, detention with Goodwitch tiring him, and accidentally bumped into someone. As they were falling he reached out and grabbed their arm, helping them stand up straight before they fell. As he looked up to them to apologize his eyes landed on a pair of amber ones, that widened in surprise for a moment. "I-I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." he explained " _holy shit! She's gorgeous!"_ he thought, looking from her eyes to her long black hair with a cute bow on the top of her head, down to those pretty lips that happened to be moving. "I-I'm sorry, w-what did you say? I-I didn't catch that." he said, blushing a bit. Hey! No one accused him of being a charmer! Blake noticed the blush and the stutter and smirked to herself as she eyed him. "I said your apology is accepted, I wasn't watching where I was going either." she said. " _He's not that bad looking either. Just keeps getting better and better."_ she thought " _how shameless, Blake."_ "oh, that's good then" he said "say, what are you doing here this late anyway? I-I was just in detention, you know, because of the fight?" he asked, looking at her curiously. She looks away a bit, a little nervous about his reaction "well.. I just got out of the book club." she explained. "Sometimes we'll stay after school for our meetings, talk about our latest reads, recommend some to others, things like that." Jaune looked interested. "really? This school has a book club? Thats cool. I've only read a few stories myself, about heros and what not." this caught Blakes attention. This handsome defender of Faunus _read_? " _My, he really does get better and better"_ "Well, I could take you to one of our meetings later in the week if you want? Just to check it out, see if you wanna join?" she said monotonously, yet on the inside she was nervous. Sure, he defended Velvet from Cardin, and kicked his ass too, but that didn't mean he wasn't a trouble maker.

"Sure, I'd like that, actually." " _and spend more time with you? Sure!"_ Jaune said, trying not to look so eager. If he came on a little too strong he might scare her away, and he didn't want that. Even if they didn't end up getting together together, (as Nora would say when Jaune asked her about her and Ren), she would make for a great friend. "All you need to do is tell me what day and where at." "well, the next meeting will be on wednesday, so just meet me outside the library." she said, pulling out her book and starting to walk away "see you then." "Hey Blake, wait up a sec." Jaune called out walking up to her. "You could sit at the table with me and a couple friends. They won't mind, I'm sure. Your more than welcome." he said, a slight blush on his face. Blake didn't really have to think about her answer. "I'd like that, Jaune, thank you." Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, worried she might have said no or thought he was coming on strong. As he walked home he had a wide grin on his face.

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N; well, tell me what you think! Did i do a good job with the interactions between the characters, or human conversation in general? (i'm secretly a robot 0-0) if they seem ooc, that's either bad writing, or on purpose.**

 **See my thought is, in the world of Remnant, they are going to school to be huntsman and huntresses. A very dangerous and hyper-lethal job where the risk of dying hangs over their head, and these things would affect their personalities, if only slightly. On that note, I'll try not to keep the chase on long, but don't expect top notch romance, i've only ever had that cheesy awkward middle school romance that almost always leads nowhere XD**

 **Any advice and constructive criticism is welcome. I would love to become a better writer, and those things can help.**

 **Cheers! (from an american lol)**

 **ps; tell me of any gramatical errors, I'm only one person and people make mistakes. like eating an orange after brushing your teeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saffrons and Belladonnas**

 **A/N; well, more and more people keep following this story so that's promising. Not much else to say besides that o hope you enjoy. Geronimo!**

 **xXxXx**

It's the next day and Jaune is walking into the courtyard where everyone is eating their lunches. He quickly gets into line and grabbed his food, then he goes and sits at the table he sat at yesterday. While he was waiting he saw Blake walk past, so he called out her name and waved her over. She walks over and sits down "Thanks for inviting me to sit with you. I usually just sit off to the side or in the Library during lunch." she explained, pulling out her book and taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Heh, no need to thank me. I can introduce you to my friends now too. Here they come." he said as he saw Ruby skipping over along side Ren, Nora, and Yang. there are two other girls with them, one with pale skin and white hair as well as a small scowl on her face, as if she just got over stubbing her toe. On the other side of the group was a tall redhead with a gentle smile on her face.

When they all sat down after grabbing their lunches Jaune introduced them to Blake and vice versa. "Hey Jaune, who's this? Your girlfriend?" teased Yang, looking slyly at Jaune, whos face flushed as he waved his hand dismissively. "No Yang, not my girlfriend. Her names Blake, and i ran into her after leaving detention." he explained. "Literally." said Blake, a small grin on her face. They chatted for a while, Jaune telling them how Blake was going to show him the book club, and how they managed to _somehow_ talk goodwitch into letting him show up for detention and extra day to make up for this one.

 **xXxXx**

Jaune was walking back to his place with Ren, but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was preoccupied, thinking of a certain someone. Ren noticed his friend who was spacing out, and decided to say something. "What's on your mind Jaune?" he asked, bursting Jaune out of his stupor. "Huh? You say something Ren?" he asked, looking over at his friend. "I asked if something was on your mind. Or rather, someone?" he asked with a knowing look. Jaune blushed and stuttered out a "I-I don't k-know what y-your talking about." while looking off to the side. "Mhmm sure you don't" Ren said with a grin. "So, you gonna go to the book club with her and check it out?" "Yeah, it sounds interesting" "Yes, and I'm sure Blake has _nothing_ to do with it." Ren said cheekily. Jaune just sighed and shut up.

 **xXxXx**

Jaune entered the library with Blake and they walked into one of the back rooms. One of the ones with a big kidney table in it and a bunch of chairs scattered around. He could spot a few people in there, some he knew, like Ruby and Velvet, But some he didn't, such as this one girl wearing shades and a beret and big beefy asian looking fellow, as well as a few others. It seemed Velvet was the leader of the club as the was sitting in the chair in the middle. Blake knocked on the door gently before opening it. "Uuh hey everyone, this is Jaune." she motioned over to him, then went and sat down, facing him slightly. "Uuh, hi. I just wanted to check out the book club, see if it was something i'd be interested in joining." he said, looking around at them. Before Velvet could speak up, the beret wearing girl tilted her glasses down a bit and looked over at him. "Your the guy that beat up Cardin and saved my bunny?" she asked. Jaune nodded, a bit intimidated. "Thanks." she finally said, putting her glasses back on. "I would've done so myself but i was busy in the showers after gym." she said, grabbing Velvet by the hp and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jaune just shook his head and sat down.

 **xXxXx**

 **A/N; and that's a wrap. I probably should have warned you about irregular updates, but now I guess you know. This is just something I'm doing when I'm bored. farewell!**


End file.
